PCUW Recreation: The Holy Grail
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: King Eddy and his knights of the round Cul-De-Sac are sent on a sacred quest by God himself! How will their adventure end? This is also a bit of a recreation but with EENE humor thrown into it! Read and Review! I don't own the photo for the cover!
1. The Court of Camelot

**PCUW Film Productions Presents…**

**A PCUW Recreation of…**

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail**

**(I don't own Monty Python, Ed, Edd, N Eddy or any OCs except for Slade. This is a faithful recreation of the film.)**

It was a foggy morning in the kingdom of Mercia. Galloping noises echoed through the mist as a man in yellow, shiny armor, wearing a crown broke through the smoke screen. He wasn't on a horse. He was pretending to ride one while a second man behind him, carrying a large backpack full of supplies was beating coconuts together to imitate the sound of a horse galloping. The person in armor was rather short however his authority was large. This was Eddy, king of the Britons. The man behind him was Patsy, his humble servant. The two "galloped" for a short while through the fog until they were stopped by a voice.

"Halt!" King Eddy held up a hand to motion his patsy to stop. The two looked up and saw that they were in front of a large castle. They saw a guard peering down at them. "Who goes there?" King Eddy straitened himself.

"It is I, King Eddy, King of the Britons, defeater of the Saxons, and sovereign of all England!"

"And I'm Brody Blake. Now who's the other porthole?" the guard asked.

"This is my servant, Matt Hamilton." King Eddy replied. "We've been riding for a long time to search for knights who will join my court in Camelot. I must speak with your master."

"Ridden on a horse?" asked Brody, obviously seeing that they had no actual horses.

"Yes." King Eddy replied.

"You're using coconuts." Brody pointed out.

"What?"

"You've got two empty halves of coconuts and banging them together to make a galloping sound. Where'd you get those?" Brody demanded.

"We found them." King Eddy casually replied.

"Found them?" Brody was shocked. "In Mercia, the coconuts are tropical."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is a temperate zone, duh!"

"The swallow may fly south with the sun, yet these aren't strangers to our land?" King Eddy shot back.

"Are you saying coconuts migrate?" Brody asked.

"Not at all, they could be carried here." King Eddy said.

"A swallow carried a coconut?"

"It could grab them by their husks." King Eddy pointed out.

"It's not a question of where the coconut is gripped." Brody replied. "It's a simple question of the weight. How could a five ounce bird carry a one-pound coconut?"

"This is nonsense!" King Eddy shouted. "Can you please go tell your master that I would like to speak with him?"

"In order to maintain velocity, a swallow must beat its wings 43 times per second." Brody said, not listening to King Eddy.

"I'm in no mood for this!" King Eddy yelled, getting annoyed by this guard.

"It could be carried by an African swallow." Brody replied, still not paying attention to King Eddy.

"PLEASE ASK YOUR MASTER IF HE WOULD LIKE TO JOIN MY COURT AT CAMELOT!" King Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But an African-swallow doesn't migrate that much." Brody continued on. At this point, King Eddy had given up.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS COMPLETELY POINTLESS, WHY IS THIS EVEN SCRIPTED?!" He then motioned for Matt to follow and the two turned away from the castle and began to "ride" off.

"What if two swallows carried together?" Brody said to himself as King Eddy and Matt disappeared from view.

_Meanwhile…_

A man carting a wheel cart (Justin Davis) of dead bodies ran through a small village as another man rang a bell. The plague had been striking the town for weeks and people have been dying left and right. People coughed loudly on each other as they saw the cart pass by.

"Bring out your dead!" the man with the bell (Don Hector) yelled with every ring of his bell. A person (Christopher House) suddenly approached the cart carrying a body (Jack House) over his shoulder.

"Here's one for you." Christopher said as he began to set the body onto the cart but Justin stopped him when he heard the "body" speak.

"I'm not dead!" the supposed dead body shouted.

"What'd he say?" Justin asked.

"Nothing here you go." Christopher went on, trying to put the body into the cart, quickly.

"I said I'm not dead!" Jack shouted again.

"He just said he's not dead." Justin pointed out.

"Yes he is." Christopher replied.

"I'm not!"

"Yes he is"

"Am not!"

"He's ill." Christopher quickly lied. "Now here you go."

"I'm better you, jackass!" Jack shouted.

"No you're not, you'll be stone dead in a moment or two." Christopher shot back.

"I can't do that." Justin said. "It's against the rules."

"Don't put me in that cursed cart!" Jack begged.

"Stop being such a wuss." Christopher said.

"I feel fine!"

"Please do me a favor!" Christopher found himself begging as well. "He'll expire in a couple of minutes! He's falling into depression!"

"I feel happy! I feel happ-'' Justin cut him off by hitting Jack in the head with a club, knocking him out.

"Thank you so much." Christopher said as he set Jack's body in the cart.

"Whatever." Justin muttered as Christopher left. The two then saw King Eddy and Matt Hamilton pass by them.

"Who's that?" Don asked.

"He must be a king." Justin replied.

"How do you know?"

"He hasn't got shit all over him" Justin replied bluntly.

_Meanwhile…_

In the fields, several workers were digging into the ground, planting crops with either their bare hands or small spoons. Not a very useful tool but they made do with it. King Eddy and Matt stopped by a peasant (Jimmy) carrying a barrel full of seeds and planting supplies.

"Old woman," King Eddy addressed. The peasant turned to face King Eddy, giving him a hard glare.

"Boy." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, old boy." King Eddy attempted to correct himself. "Who lives in that castle over there?" he gestured to the castle where the guards were still arguing about coconuts being carried by a swallow.

"I'm only twelve, I'm not old!" the young peasant spat.

"I can't just call you boy."

"You _could_ say "Jimmy"." Jimmy pointed out.

"I didn't know you were called Jimmy." King Eddy explained.

"You never bothered to find out did you?" Jimmy replied.

"I already said sorry about the old woman thing but from behind you looked like…"

"What I object to," Jimmy interrupted. "Is that you automatically treat me as an inferior."

"Well I _am_ king." King Eddy replied, scratching his chin.

"Oh king eh?" Jimmy mocked. "_Very_ nice, how'd you accomplish that by exploiting us poor peasants?"

"Jimmy!" a girly voice called out. King Eddy face palmed. _Not this brat._ He thought. Sarah came walking into view, covered in dirty clothing and rags. She had dirt and mud all over her hands and face. She gasped at the sight of King Eddy.

"How do you do?" she asked.

"How do you do, good lady?" King Eddy said as politely as he possibly manage. "I am Eddy, king of the Britons. Who lives in that castle over there?"

"King of who?" Sarah asked.

"The Britons."

"Who're the Britons?" King Eddy rolled his eyes.

"All of us; we are all Britons and I am your king." King Eddy replied.

"I didn't know we had a small king." Sarah snickered. King Eddy felt his eye twitch.

"Please, I am haste." King Eddy tried to wrap up the conversation as quickly as possible. "Who lives in that caste over there?"

"Oh no one lives there." Sarah replied.

"Then who is your master?" King Eddy asked.

"We don't have one."

"What?"

"We're a commune." Jimmy chimed in. "We each take turns to act as sort of an executive officer for the week."

"Be quiet!" King Eddy ordered. "I order you to be quiet!"

"Order eh? Who does he think he is?" Sarah mumbled to Jimmy.

"I am your king!" King Eddy asserted.

"I didn't vote for you!" Sarah shot back.

"You don't vote for kings!" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Then how'd _you_ become king then?"

Angel singing began as King Eddy began his tale. "The lady of the lake, her arm clamped the purest, shimmering sword, Excalibur above the water; signifying that I Eddy was destined to carry Excalibur." The angel chorus abruptly came to an end. "That is how I became your King."

"So some stupid nymph gave you a sword and boom you're king?" Jimmy asked.

"Shut up!" King Eddy yelled, insulted by the peasant's words.

"You can't wield supreme executive power, just because some watery taut threw a sword at you!"

"Shut the hell up!" King Eddy boomed as he stomped towards the young boy.

"If I went around saying I was an emperor just because some moistened thing threw a piece of metal at me, they'd put me away!" Jimmy continued. King Eddy grabbed him by his shirt collar and quickly hoisted him to his feet, his face seeped with rage.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he screamed in Jimmy's face.

"AHA! No we see the violence inherit in the system!" Jimmy shouted loudly so the other peasants could hear him. "COME AND SEE THE VIOLENCE INHERIT IN THE SYSTEM! HELP I'M BEING REPRESSED!"

"Bloody peasants!" King Eddy shouted as he shoved Jimmy to the ground and "rode" away with Matt beating the coconuts together once more. "Did you see how he repressed me?" Jimmy asked several of the peasants.

_Minutes later…_

King Eddy and Matt Hamilton headed into a forest where they followed the sound of what sound like swords clashing with one another. They stopped and looked to their left to see a black knight with orange highlights on his armor (Slade) battling a green knight (Kevin).

Kevin swung his sword at Slade's stomach but he leaped back and blocked another attack by the green knight. Slade kicked Kevin in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Slade hit Kevin in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Kevin rolled out of the way as Slade stabbed at the ground where he once was. Kevin quickly climbed to his feet and kicked Slade backwards. Slade raised his sword to block Kevin from bringing the sword down on his head. He shoved Kevin backwards and kicked him in the privates. King Eddy saw Matt eating some popcorn.

"Are you going to share those?" he asked. Slade raised his sword to finish it but Kevin sidestepped him and elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Kevin took out a large bola (A staff with a spike ball chain to one end) and swung at Slade's head but he blocked it with his sword. The chain wrapped around the blade and Kevin tried to yank the sword out of the black and orange knight's hands but Slade held onto his weapon tightly.

Slade swung his arms to his left and brought Kevin, who was holding on to his weapon as well to the ground. Slade regained his footing and saw Kevin pick his sword up as well. Kevin let out a loud yell as he charged at the young black and orange knight. Slade simply thrusted his sword through the eye slit of Kevin's helmet and he fell limply to the ground. King Eddy looked and Matt Hamilton and nodded with approval. He was indeed a powerful warrior. Slade put his foot on the dead green knight's head and with a grunt, yanked his sword out. He then proceeded to stand guard at a small bridge. King Eddy approached the knight as Matt followed.

Slade paid no heed to King Eddy's presence.

"You're indeed a powerful warrior." King Eddy said. Slade stood there, silent. "I am Eddy, king of the Britons. I seek the bravest knights to join me in my court to Camelot," Slade still remained silent. "You've proved yourself worthy. Will you join me?" still no response. King Eddy sighed. "You make me sad. So be it." King Eddy began to move around the knight until he was shoved back by the black and orange knight.

"None shall pass." Slade said.

"What?" King Eddy said, stunned.

"None shall pass." Slade repeated.

"I have no quarrel with you, sir knight but I _must_ cross this bridge!" King Eddy reasoned.

"Then you will die." Slade replied casually.

"As king of the Britons, I _order_ you to step aside!" King Eddy barked. Slade looked in Eddy's direction.

"I move for no short man."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! SO BE IT!" King Eddy yelled, drawing his sword. Slade did the same and the two clashed their swords. Slade swung at King Eddy madly but the king easily dodged his assault and blocked another blow aimed for his chest. Slade swung his sword down but Eddy jumped backward and elbowed Slade in the back of the head. Matt simply watched while eating the bag of popcorn. Slade swung once more but Eddy, as usual sidestepped him and with one quick swipe, cut Slade's left arm off. Slade didn't even wince.

"Stand aside, worthy adversary." King Eddy said.

"Tis' but a scratch." Slade replied.

"A scratch?! Your arm is off!" King Eddy pointed out.

"No it isn't."

"Then what's that?!" King Eddy pointed to Slade's arm, lying on the ground. Slade only took a quick glimpse at it.

"I've had worse."

"YOU LIAR!" King Eddy called his bluff.

"Come on you, pansy!" Slade insulted as he swung his sword once more. King Eddy easily blocked it and chopped his right arm off as well.

"Victory is mine!" Slade looked at his two bloody stumps, completely dumbfound as King Eddy knelt and began to pray.

"We thank thee, lord for…" King Eddy was immediately cut off when he was kicked to the ground by Slade.

"Come on then!" he taunted. King Eddy stood back up.

"You're indeed brave, sir knight but the fight is mine!" he tried to explain but Slade kicked his shins.

"Come on then, you chicken!"

"You stupid, bastard! You have no arms left!"

"Course I have." Slade replied.

"Look!" King Eddy gestured to his bloody stumps.

"Just a flesh wound." He responded as he kicked him once more.

"I'll have your leg!" King Eddy quickly chopped Slade's right leg. Slade struggled to keep his balance as he hopped around.

"I'll…do you for that!" he threatened.

"YOU'LL WHAT?!" King Eddy's jaw dropped.

"I'm invincible!" Slade yelled.

"You're a Looney." King Eddy casually replied.

"The black and orange knight always triumphs! Have at you! Come on then!" King Eddy quickly cut off the Slade's left leg and he found himself lying on the ground as a torso. Slade looked over himself for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright, we'll call it a draw." He said. King Eddy nodded.

"Come, Matt." He ordered. Matt threw his popcorn aside and followed King Eddy across the bridge.

"Oh, you're running away eh? You little bastard! Come back here and get what's coming to you! I'll bite your toes off!" Slade then noticed the popcorn on the ground. "Oh hey popcorn." Slade then collapsed and dragged himself by his chin towards the popcorn then he realized something. "Wait a minute. I can't get this helmet off." Slade sighed to himself.


	2. Gathering of The Knights

**Part 2**

_Transition…_

Several men in black cloaks walked through a small village somewhere outside of Mercia. They continually chanted a death song while beating themselves on the heads at the end of every stanza.

_"Why are we doing this?"_

SMACK!

_"Is this even logical?"_

SMACK!

_Someone please go an call,"_

SMACK!

_"911."_

SMACK!

The group was then followed by an angry, shoving a red-headed women with a fake witch nose, and hat (Lee) towards their marshal knight (Edd) as he pet a small white bird in his hand. He looked and saw the angry mob approaching and let the bird fly away. Edd stood on top of a large platform in front of the crowd. Edd wore a small helmet with a steel grid in front. He wore a white robe along with knight armor concealed underneath it.

"Hold on!" Edd shouted and the crowd quieted down. "Calm down and tell me what's going on." The mob pushed the woman in front of Edd.

"She's a witch, let's burn her!" one villager said as the crowd cheered loudly. Edd held up a hand to silence them.

"How do you even know she's a witch?" Edd asked.

"She looks like one!" another villager shouted.

"I'm not a witch!" Lee screamed.

"You're dressed as one." Edd pointed out, looking her over.

"These buffoons dressed me like this!" Lee said, pointing at the crowd behind her. The crowd quickly denied this. "This isn't even my nose either! This nose is a fake!" Edd lifted the fake nose to see a regular human nose underneath. Edd gave the crowd a hard glare.

"Is this true?"

"Okay we did do the nose," One villager confessed. "The hat as well; but that doesn't make her innocent, she's still a witch!"

"Tell me the truth." Edd said. "Did you dress her like this?" the crowd began to deny it but soon confessed the truth that they were the ones who dressed her up as a witch. "What else makes you think she's actually a witch?"

"She transformed me into a newt!" one villager blurted.

"A newt? You don't look like one." Edd said.

"…I got better." The villager replied. "Burn her anyway!" the crowd began to cheer once more but Edd silenced them again. A few feet away, King Eddy and Matt arrived, watching with interest.

"People, please! There are ways of telling if one's a witch." Edd explained.

"Tell us!" the crowd chanted.

"Alright then. What do you normally do with witches?" Edd asked.

"Burn them!" the crowd shouted.

"What do you burn _apart_ from witches?"

"Wood!" the crowd replied.

"Now why do witches burn?" Edd continued. The crowd fell silent as they could not think of a reply. Then one villager spoke up.

"Because they're made of wood?"

"Exactly." Edd replied. "Now how do we tell whether or not she's made of wood?"

"Make a bridge out of her!" one shouted.

"Ah, but you can also make bridges out of stone." Edd countered. "Does wood sink when in the water?"

"No…it floats." Said a young boy.

"Throw her into the pond!" shouted an old man. The crowd began to cheer but Edd wasn't finished yet.

"What _also_ floats in water?"

"Cherries!" shouted one.

"Leaves!" blurted another.

"Small Stones!" exclaimed a third.

"A duck!" shouted King Eddy and everyone turned to his direction.

"Correct." Edd said with a smile at the king. "So logically speaking,"

"If she weighs the same as a duck, she's made of wood!" one mid-aged villager spoke out. Edd nodded.

"Therefore that would make her…" Edd trailed off to let the crowd finish.

"A witch!" the crowd shouted and Edd nodded.

"Correct." The crowd grabbed Lee and took her to the pond. Soon they were out of sight and King Eddy approached Edd.

"Who're you?" Edd asked. "I never got your name."

"I am Eddy, king of the Britons." King Eddy introduced himself. Edd gasped and knelt in front of the young king.

"My, lord. Edd, at your service."

"Good knight," King Eddy began. "Will you come with me to Camelot and join us at the round Cul-De-Sac?" Edd nodded quickly.

"I would be honored, my lord." King Eddy withdrew his sword and tapped Edd on his shoulders.

"Then I shall dub you Sir Edd, knight of the round Cul-De-Sac!"

The scene switches to a historian reading a book titled: _The book for this parody_.

"And so," narrated the historian. "Edd was the first King Eddy's knights! Others followed as well: Sir Asheel, the risker, Sir Ed, the lump, and Sir Willy, the not so quite risky as Sir Asheel, and Sir who gives a crap about him so he won't appear in this parody! Soon this band of knights would go down in history and be known as "The Knight of the round Cul-De-Sac"!"

The five knights along with Matt rode along the trail towards a castle.

"Look, my lord!" Sir Asheel pointed out. The others saw a large castle on top of a green hill. King Eddy smiled.

"Camelot!" he shouted with glee.

"Camelot!" shouted Asheel.

"Camelot" shouted Edd.

"Gravy!" shouted Ed.

"Eh." Said Willy.

"It's only a model for the sake of this parody." Matt chimed in.

"Don't ruin the moment!" King Eddy said. "Knights, here is your home, Camelot!" the five knights "Rode" towards the castle until they stopped as they heard singing. They saw several knights singing and dancing.

"_We're Knights of the Round Table! _

_We dance when e're able! _

_We do routines and chorus scenes! _

_With footwork impecc-able!_

_We dine well here in Camelot!_

_We eat jam and spam a lot!_

_We're Knights of the Round Table!_

_Our shows are for mid-able! _

_But many times, we're given rhymes_

_That are quite unsing-able! _

_We're opera mad in Camelot!_

_We sing from the diaphragm a lot!"_

Several knights dance around the cafeteria tables. Some use their friend's helmets as drums to beat for the rhythm. A few other Knights hop on the tables and dance around.

"_We're Knights of the Round Table_

_Although we live a fable,_

_We're not just bums,_

_With royal mums!_

_We've brains that are quite a-ble!_

_We've a busy life in Camelot!"_

One night spoke in a deep out of the others as he finished the song, while the other knights danced.

"_I have to push the pram a lot!"_

"On second thought, let's not go to Camelot." King Eddy said as he turned around and led his knights away from the castle. "It's a silly place anyway. Those songs give me a headache!" The knights rode off on the trail for a short while until a sound of thunder cracked from the sky.

"Eddy!" called a holy voice. "Eddy, King of the Britons!" King Eddy and his knights stopped in their tracks as they saw a mass of clouds showing a portal to heaven. They saw a man wearing a large crown in the center of the portal. He had black shoulder length hair with some reds streaks in it (Zack). King Eddy and his knights immediately feel to their knees. "Oh, don't grovel! I can't stand that crap!"

"Sorry." King Eddy replied.

"And don't apologize!" Zack ordered. "Every time I try to someone its "Sorry this" and "Forgive me" that and "I'm not worthy!" What the heck are you doing now?!" King Eddy had shielded his eyes from the marvelous sight.

"I'm averting my eyes, my lord." King Eddy answered.

"Stop that!" Zack demanded. "It's like those psalms. So depressing. Now kindly cut it out!"

"Yes, lord." King Eddy obeyed.

"Alright, now I can get to the subject of why I'm here. You and your knights of the round Cul-De-Sac must go on a quest to set an example for future generations."

"Brilliant plan!" King Eddy complimented.

"Of course it's brilliant!" Zack said. "Now I need you to track down the Holy Grail. Look carefully, Eddy. It is your purpose to seek this grail now. Now go on your quest. The quest for the Holy Grail!" the clouds soon disappeared and the holy figure known as Zack disappeared.

"We've been given a blessing from the lord!" shouted Willy.

"May the lord be with us!" Edd said.

_Hours later…_

King Eddy and his knights "rode" about over a hill. They came up across a castle and stopped in front of it. King Eddy stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" he called out. No answer came from the castle. "Hello?!" Eddy asked again, this time more loudly. A few seconds later, a man wearing French armor (Jason Krueger) walked up to the balcony.

"Hello! Who is it?" Jason asked in an accent.

"It is King Eddy and these are my knights of the round Cul-De-Sac; whose castle is this?"

"This is the castle of my Master Guy De Lombard!" Jason replied.

"Please and go and tell your master that we have been charged by Zack with a sacred quest! If he shall give us food and shelter for the night, he may join us in our quest for the Holy Grail!" King Eddy offered.

"Well, I'll ask him but I don't think he'll be very keen! He's already got one, you idiots!" Jason yelled back.

"What?!" King Eddy asked.

"He says they already have one." Edd repeated for him.

"I told those dumbasses we already had one." Jason whispered to his fellow soldier (Red Murdock) who snickered uncontrollably.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ he's already got one?" King Eddy yelled back.

"Are you deaf?!" Jason shouted. "I said "yes"! It's _very_ nice!"

"Well, if you already have on, can we come up and have a look at it then?"

"Of course…Not! You're English pigs!" Jason insulted.

"Then what are _you_ then?!" Willy quickly questioned.

"I'm _French_!" Jason replied. "Why do you think I have this _outrageous_ accent, you retards?!"

"What are you doing in England?!" Edd questioned.

"Mind your own damn business!" Jason snapped.

"If you will not show us the grail," King Eddy threatened. "We shall take your castle by force and don't think we're bluffing!"

"You don't frighten us, English turd! Go and boil your ass, you son of a silly person! I blow nose on your so called "Eddy King" and you're KNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnigge ts!" Jason then proceeded to give them finger.

"What a weirdo." Ed said.

"Is there someone else up there we can talk to?" King Eddy asked.

"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore, you English food toilet cleaner! Your mother was a bitch and your dad was a bull so I guess that makes you a bullshitzu! Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!"

"This is your last chance!" King Eddy warned, his face red with anger. "I've been more than reasonable!" Jason rolled his eyes and motioned for two other soldiers to bring out a cow and then loaded it onto a catapult. They then launched it into the air. The cow mooed loudly as it soared through the sky and landed on top of Matt Hamilton.

"Jesus Christ!" yelled Willy. Jason, Red and the other French soldiers laughed madly. King Eddy drew out his sword.

"CHARGE!" he yelled. The others drew their weapons as well and charged at the castle. Jason and the French soldiers simply grabbed boxes, barrels, chickens, or anything they could find and chucked it down at the English knights. Several more cows were catapulted towards them as well. After about ten seconds of this, King Eddy turned tail and ran. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" the other knights followed, except Asheel who first slashed at the castle wall a few times and then regrouped with the others. Meanwhile, Matt managed to climb out of the bottom of the cow and follow the other knights in their retreat.

The knights ducked into a small ditch to keep cover from the barrage of supplies and animals being hurled at them.

"Damn it! We can't get close without being assaulted by some chickens and ducks!" King Eddy cursed.

"Sir, I have a plan." Edd chimed in.

"Really?" King Eddy sounded interested. "Let's hear it."

"Well," Edd huddled the other knights and Matt into a circle as he whispered the plan to them.

_Hours Later…_

It was noon at the French fortress. Jason kept his eyes open for anything peculiar. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jason then heard what sounded like a hacksaw being grinded against wood. Jason's eyes darted left and right to find the source of the grinding noise but saw nothing. The grinding soon stopped but then he heard what sounded like hammers hitting against nails. The noises soon faded away from a loud sound of something being pushes. Something heavy.

Jason finally saw the source of the all the commotion…..a large wooden rabbit on wheels? The large rabbit soon stopped rolling at the front gates of the castle. Jason raised an eyebrow at this peculiar sight. He stepped down the stairs and motioned for Red and two other soldiers to follow them. Meanwhile as this was going on, King Eddy and his knights watched from the ditch as Matt regrouped with them.

"Did you get it done?" King Eddy asked.

"As you order, my lord." Matt said. "The rabbit is in position."

"Excellent work." King Eddy congratulated. They watched as the front door opened and the four French soldiers stepped outside. They admired the beautiful wooden masterpiece for a few moments before they got behind it and began to push it back inside the castle.

"What happens next, Edd?" King Eddy asked.

"Well Ed, Asheel, and I wait until night falls and then climb out of the rabbit, take the French by surprise and unalarmed! Its fool proof!" Edd replied.

"Wait…who'd you leaps out again?"

"Me, Ed, and Asheel." Edd repeated. King Eddy buried his face in his hands. "What if we built a large wooden badger…" Edd began but King Eddy smacked him upside the head.

"We worked for like three hours on that thing!" he shouted. Suddenly they heard a loud _BOING!_ They all looked up to see the wooden rabbit they had worked so hard on, flying towards them from the castle with the French soldiers laughing at a catapult.

"RUN AWAY AGAIN!" King Eddy shouted as they all fled from the oncoming wooden monstrosity. The wooden rabbit smashed into the earth and the wood split apart, causing the wooden structure to cave in on itself.

The scene then shifts to the historian standing in the middle of the forest.

"Defeated at the castle, seems to have disheartened King Eddy." The historian began. "The ferociousness of the French taunting was a shocker for him indeed. Eddy then came to a conclusion that a new strategy was to be put into order if the quest for the Holy Grail was to come to a conclusion. A satisfying one at the very least. Eddy consulted his knights and decided that they should all split up to cover more ground and make the search of the Grail less difficult so…" the historian was cut off when a random knight rode in on horseback and sliced the historian's throat as he passed by. The historian fell to the ground dead as his wife came running into view, screaming and hollering for help. Well at least we know what the knights are up to. We shall get into their stories in the next chapter. See you soon!


	3. The Knight's Tales

**Part 3**

**The Tale of Sir Willy:**

Sir Willy "rode" through a dark forest with his favorite minstrels. Sir Willy "rode" his "horse" across a patch of grass under the darkened trees as hi minstrels sung behind him.

"_Bravely bold, Sir Willy rode forth from Camelot!_

_He was not afraid to die oh brave Sir Willy!_

_He was not at all afraid to die in horrible, nasty, brutal, graphic, disgusting ways!_

_Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Willy!_

_He was not the least bit scared to be grounded up into a bloody pulp!_

_Or to have his eyes gouged out and his bones broken!_

_To have his kneecaps split and his body burned away!_

_And his limbs all hacked and mangled grace, Sir Willy!_

_His head bashed in, his heart cut out, his bowels removed and blood drained!"_

"OKAY I GET THE DAMN POINT!" Willy blurted, disgusted by that song. "We've got some dirty work ahead." Willy treaded down the path for a short while until they saw a large lance piercing four knights against a tree. Willy displayed a look of look of disgusts. He turns around to continue down the trail but then came face to face with a large knight. The knight a square body with three head mounted on top (Aries Austin, Wolf Lancaster, and Johnny Thunder).

"Who are you?" the three heads asked simultaneously.

"_He is brave Sir Willy, Sir Willy!"_ The minstrels began to sing once more.

"Shut up!" Willy snapped and the small choir was silent. "I'm nobody. I'm just a weary traveler who's passing by."

"I'M AFRAID NOT!" shouted all the heads at once.

"I'm a knight of the round Cul-De-Sac! Stand aside!" Willy ordered.

"Wait a minute, you're a knight of the round Cul-De-Sac?" the heads asked.

"That's what I just said."

"Okay I'll just kill you then." said the left head (Aries Austin).

"Should I kill him?" asked the middle head (Wolf Lancaster).

"Nah." replied the third head (Johnny Thunder).

"What do I think?" asked Wolf.

"I think we should kill him right now." Aries responded.

"Let's be polite." replied Johnny.

"Shut your trap." Aries snapped.

"Ok, I'm just going to leave." Willy said as he began to depart.

"Give me the sword so I can decapitate the sucker!" ordered Aries.

"Decapitate him yourself." Wolf said.

"Do us all a favor and spare us the agony of bearing you." Johnny chimed in.

"What'd you say?!" Aries exploded.

"You just yap your mouth all the time. You TALK but you don't DO anything!" Wolf spat. "At least Johnny doesn't need to be next a parasite like you!"

"And why is that?"

"You snore loudly!" Wolf screamed.

"You've got bad breath!" Aries countered.

"Only because you don't brush my damn teeth you lazy sod!" Wolf yelled.

"Both of you stop bitching and let's go drink some tea." Johnny suggested.

"But let's kill this guy first." Aries replied.

"Agreed." Wolf complied.

"No biscuits." Johnny said. "I hate them."

"Whatever, we'll kill him anyway." Aries shrugged.

"Let's get him!" Wolf said. The three headed knight turned to see Willy no longer where he once was.

"Damn it, he got away!" Johnny cursed.

"_Sir Willy ran away!"_ sung the minstrels.

"It's called survival." Willy pointed out.

"_Bravely ran away, away!"_ the minstrels continued.

"Shut up." Willy muttered.

"_When danger reared its ugly head, Sir Willy bravely turned tail and he fled!"_

Shut up!" Wily said a little louder this time.

_Yes, brave Sir Willy turned about,"_

"I said shut up!" Willy's face began to steam.

"_And gallantly chickened out!"_

"SHUT UP!" Willy exploded, his loud yell echoed throughout the forest.

**The Tale of Sir Ed:**

Ed knocked on a door of a large castle in the midst of dusk. The wind howled and thunder boomed as he heard angelic singing coming from inside the castle walls. Ed slammed his head through the door and his head stuck out a small wall.

"Who's there?" Ed asked, dazed. Ed then saw three women in white robes, with white masks over their faces, holding candles.

"Why hello, there!" the first girl greeted. "Welcome to the castle of Anthrax!"

"The what?" Ed asked.

"A beautiful name isn't it?" the second girl said. "We'll attend to your needs." The three girls snickered.

"Do you have this golden cup use to hold red stuff?" Ed asked.

"Say what?" the third girl asked with a snort.

"This thing called a grail…is it in here?" Ed asked.

"It's right here." said the first girl as she removed her white mask to show…LEE KANKER?! Now I know what you're all thinking: _Wasn't Lee thrown into the river?_ Well the answer is yes she was. But she escaped afterword and heard of the Ed's quest. She then set up this trap. Thank you now role the rest of the scene. The other two girls removed their masks as well to reveal May and Marie Kanker.

"Pucker up, brave knight!" Marie flirted.

"May put on a fresh skin of lipstick and the three Kankers approached Ed.

"EVIL! BAD! PAIN!" Ed screamed as he burst out the door of the castle and ran as fast as he could while the Kanker's laughter echoed behind him. The camera shifts the director, UnknownNemesis98 sitting in his chair looking at the script and raising an eyebrow as the scene.

"That wasn't in the script." He said. "But it was kinda funny so let's just keep going. Get that camera off of me!" The camera then cuts to the next scene.

**The Tales of King Eddy and Sir Edd:**

Any who, onto the next tale where King Eddy and Edd search for the Holy Grail. The two discovered a vital clue to the whereabouts of the Holy Grail. They sat down with an old man in the middle of a forest who giggled to himself, madly.

"And this enchanter you speak of has seen the grail?" King Eddy asked. The old man continued to giggle to himself. "Where does he live?" the old man still giggled madly. "Where does the old man live?!"

"He knows of a cave which no one has entered!" the old man replied.

"The Grail is there?" King Eddy asked.

"There is much danger ahead of you. For beyond the cave lies the gorge of eternal peril which no man has ever crossed alive!"

"But where is the Grail?" King Eddy asked.

"Seek you the Bridge of Death." The old man replied.

"The Bridge of Death? Which leads to the Grail?" King Eddy asked once more. The old man giggled madly once more and faded away. A thick fog had fallen upon the forest as they stood up. They began to wander aimlessly through the milky thickness. King Eddy then saw a shadow shifting in the distance. The shadow shifted once more and King Eddy raised an eyebrow. Soon more shadows began to move and they began to form a small formation around them. King Eddy then bumped into a tall figure. He looked up to see an armored man (Colt Anderson) standing before him. The figure spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Ni!" soon the other figures joined in. "Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni!"

"Who're you?" King Eddy asked.

"We're the knights who say "Ni!"." Colt introduced.

"Not you." King Eddy said, his eyes widening.

"The one and only!" Colt pointed out.

"Who're they?" King Eddy gestured to the smaller knights behind him.

"We are the keepers of the sacred words: "Ni", "Peng", and "Neee-wom"!"

"And saying obscure words?" King Eddy asked. "Who writes this guy's dialogue anyway? No wonder why anyone lives to tell the tale of you guys because you say such retarded words, that they kill themselves just to end this absurdity!"

"How dare you insult us in our own land?!" Colt yelled. "We demand a sacrifice!"

"Knights of Ni, we need to pass by here so if we could just…"

"Ni!" shouted Colt. The other knights soon followed.

"Ni! Ni! Ni!" Kind Eddy and Edd winced in pain. "If you don't meet our demands we'll say "Ni" again!"

"Fine, what do you want?" King Eddy asked.

"We would like…gum!"

"You want what?!"

"Ni!" Colt began again.

"Alright, alright! We'll get you some gum!" King Eddy finally conceded.

"Not just any gum." Colt interrupted. "We want gum from Sarah Watkins' purse." DRAMATIC CHORUS!

"Fine…" King Eddy muttered.

"Try not to piss her off in the process." Colt added. "Now go!" King Eddy grumbled as he and Edd "rode" off.

**The Tale of Sir Asheel Din:**

A father and his son, Prince Whogivesacrap looked out a window and the father gestured to the entire kingdom.

"Soon my lad, all of this will be yours."

"The window's blinds?" asked the prince.

"No. I mean the land. The Father replied.

"Father, I don't want land." Prince Whogivesacrap finally said.

"I built this kingdom out of nothing." The father persisted. "It was just a swamp when I first arrived and then it became a kingdom with a nice castle right smack in the middle."

"I'd rather sing then own land." Prince Whogivesacrap reasoned.

"Say what? Ok who writes the script?"

"Just shut up and role with it!" UnknownNemesis98 yelled from behind the camera.

"Whatever." The Father muttered. "Guards! Make sure my son doesn't leave his room."

Two guards entered the room and stood at each side of the door.

"Why're we doing this? He didn't really do anything wrong." The first guard pointed out.

"We don't get paid to ask questions." the second guard replied.

"Make sure he doesn't leave the room until I come and get him." Ordered the father.

"Right," said the first guard. "Make sure he doesn't the room even you come to get him."

"No _until_ I come and get him." The father corrected.

"Oh, sorry." The father then left the room as he shut the door. Prince Whogivesacrap then began to write a note but the guards paid no attention as they were to keep people_ out_ not stop someone from writing notes. The prince then rolled the note up and the attached it to an arrow. He then grabbed a bow and aimed out the window. He shot the arrow and it soared across the sky, heading towards Asheel who was "riding" around the area while Matt banged the coconuts together. The arrow suddenly struck Matt in the chest. He then fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Matt, are you alright?!" Asheel rushed to his side to see Matt's eyes closed. Asheel saw the note sticking out of his chest and slipped it off the arrow. "What's this?" Asheel opened it and read it out loud to himself.

"_To whoever finds this note, I am being imprisoned by my father, who wishes me to marry against my will. Please help me! I am in the tall tower of Castle Swamp."_ Asheel finished the note and crumpled it up before tossing it aside. "At last, a call of distress! This could help lead us to the Holy Grail! Matt, you shall die in vain!" Matt suddenly sat up.

"Actually, I'm not dead." He replied.

"Well, you're wounded. That will not go unpunished!" Asheel pointed out.

"I think I can pull through, dude." Matt said. "I'm fine."

"Oh."

"Actually I can come with you." Matt began to stand up but Asheel motioned for him to sit back down.

"No, save your strength. Destiny calls!" Asheel drew his sword and ran off towards the large castle.

_Meanwhile…_

Two guards stood at the front gates of the castle, on the lookout for any possible attackers. They saw a faint shape running towards them in the distance.

"Who's that?" the first guard asked.

"Beats me." replied his partner. The soldier turned only to be stabbed by Asheel who then let his body fall to the ground. Asheel shoved the second guard aside and ran into the castle. Asheel then decapitated two women as he ran past them. He then killed a dancing couple by stabbing them in a shish kabob. He yanked his sword out and they collapsed to the ground, kissing.

Asheel passed by a small platform where about seven people were dancing and singing. Asheel cut the support beam for the platform and the base collapsed, sending every to the ground. Asheel dashed up the stairs, tossing a guard off in the process, which fell and broke his neck from the impact. Asheel kicked the door down to the diner and slashed three women's stomachs open and they fell to the ground. Asheel stabbed another guard through the heart and ran up another flight of stairs.

Prince Whogivesacrap sat his room, quietly while the two guards stood in their usual spots. The silence was shattered when Asheel kicked the door down and decapitated the first guard.

"Hey you can't be in here." Explained the second guard but Asheel stabbed him in the chest and he fell down as well.

Asheel then knelt before the prince.

"Sir Asheel of Camelot at your service. I've come to rescue you." He introduced himself.

"You got my note, I see." The Prince replied.

"I got _a_ note." Asheel said more specifically.

"Well now that the guards are dead, I'm outta here!" Prince Whogivesacrap then leapt out the window and plummeted to the ground below. Then a loud splat was heard.

"Oooh. That's gotta hurt." Asheel sucked in his teeth. Suddenly the father came in.

"I'm here to…WHAT THE HELL?!" the father then saw the bodies of his guards on the ground. "DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Yes I did." Asheel said with pride.

"THESE GUYS ARE EXPENSIVE!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry about that."

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" The father demanded.

"He went window diving."

"WHAT?!" the father looked out the window to see Prince Whogivesacrap splattered all over the grass. "YOU ALSO KILLED THE GUESTS!"

"I thought your son was a damsel in distress." Asheel explained. "I'm just going to go now." With that said Asheel chopped off the father's head and then left the castle.

_Meanwhile, With King Eddy and Sir Edd…_

King Eddy and Edd approached the Watkins' house in the modern times and knocked on the door. Sarah answered the door a short while later.

"Yes?" she asked. "Oh hey, Eddy, Edd….What's with the get up?"

"We're making a parody." King Eddy answered. "Could we borrow some gum?"

"Sure." Sarah pulled out a couple sticks and handed them to the two knights.

"Thank you very much." Edd said. "We'll be going now."

"Kay, see ya." Sarah shut the door and the two knights headed back to the forest.

_Hours later…_

"Here's you damn gum!" King Eddy said as he shoved it into Colt's hands.

"Thank you but this is not enough. We demand _another_ sacrifice." Colt replied.

"What? WHAT?! WHAAT?!" King Eddy yelled. "WE TRAVELED OVER TO SARAH'S HOUSE FOR THREE HOURS FOR THIS?!"

"Should we say "Ni!" again?" Colt threatened.

"How about this: IT!" King eddy retaliated. Colt screamed and covered his ears.

"Don't say "It!" NOW I JUST IT! AGH!" King Eddy watched as Colt and the other knights scream in pain as they heard minstrels singing.

"_Oh brave, brave Sir Willy fled!"_

"SHUT UP!" Sir Willy screamed as they approached King Eddy and Edd. "King Eddy these guys are driving me crazy! Thank GOD I found you!" The group then left the knight of Ni to keep screaming in pain. Soon King Eddy, Sir Edd, and Sir Willy rode off and met up with Sir Asheel, and Sir Ed. They then traveled for a full year. In winter they were to eat Sir Willy's minstrels. There was much rejoice afterword. Then winter ended and changed into Spring, Spring changed to summer, and summer skipped Fall and went into Winter again. Then winters gave summer and spring a skip and went straight in fall. Now Kind Eddy and his knight must face their greatest challenge yet. That will be next chapter my friends.


	4. The Quest's Conclusion

**Part 4 (Finale)**

We're back!

King Eddy continued his journey and soon more knights joined his group: Sir Jonny 2x4, Sir Kenny Smith, and Sir David Williams. They also gained the help of magic men: Azure Lee, and Ace Lee. The party traveled for many days until they found the enchanter they were looking for.

King Eddy led his knight across the mountain ranges but soon ordered his men to stop. He pointed at a man on top of the hill (Guntep Min) flicking his finger on several other mountains and a burst of flame would erupt from the top. The knights watched in awe as the Guntep continued this for a while until he disappeared in a large ring of fire and appeared in front of them. The knights stumbled back except for Asheel and King Eddy who held their ground.

"How did you do that? You had no wood." King Eddy asked.

"I am an enchanter." Guntep replied.

"By what name are you known as?"

"They call me….Guntep Min." the enchanter replied.

"Greetings, Guntep the enchanter." King Eddy politely said.

"Greetings, to you as well King Eddy."

"How do you know my name?"

"I just do." Guntep smirked. "And you seek the Holy Grail."

"That is correct." King Eddy said. "Can you help us?"

"Yes." Guntep replied.

"Oh thank you."

"I shall show you where to go. A cave lies in the north. The Cave of Caerbannog! Follow. BUT only the bravest may follow. For the Cave is guarded by a beast that no man has fought and lived! Let's go." King Eddy and his party followed as Guntep led them to a large cavern with bones scattered around it. The knights ducked behind a large covering of rocks. "Behold, the Cave of Caerbannog!" Guntep pointed at the large opened black cave.

"Alright keep me covered." King Eddy said.

"With what?" Ed asked. Eddy glared at him.

"Just keep me covered you lump."

"Too late!" Guntep hissed. "There it is!" the knights ducked and peeked over the rocks to see a small white…Chihuahua? Walk out of the cave.

"Where is it?" King Eddy asked.

"There!" Guntep pointed at the Chihuahua.

"What behind the dog?" King Eddy asked.

"It _is_ the dog." Guntep replied. There was a moment of silence.

"YOU SILLY SOD!" King Eddy yelled.

"What?" Guntep asked.

"YOU GOT US ALL WORKED UP OVER THAT?!"

"That's no ordinary dog!" Guntep reasoned. "It's a killer! It's got a huge streak!"

"I soiled my armor, I was so scared!" Edd yelled in anger.

"What's it do, bite your ankles?" David asked.

"Seriously LOOK AT THE BONES!" Guntep reasoned.

"Kenny, go chop its head off." King Eddy ordered.

"Yes, my lord. Dog meat coming right up!" Kenny said as he drew his sword and approached the dog.

"LOOK!" Guntep pointed with a loud yell. The knights turned and saw the Chihuahua leap on Kenny and bite through his neck. KENNY'S HEAD THEN FELL OFF!

"JESUS CHRIST!" King Eddy screamed as the knights ducked behind the rocks. "IT KILLED KENNY!"  
"YOU BASTARD!" Jonny yelled.

"I warned you! But did you listen to me? Nope. "It's just a harmless dog." Yeah right."

"Oh shut up!" King Eddy ordered, drawing his sword. "CHARGE!" The knights climbed out of their cover and ran towards the dog. The Chihuahua leapt on top of Jonny and bit into his jugular. Jonny fell to the ground as Asheel slashed at the dog's direction but it leapt out of the way and bit Edd's sock.

"NOT MY SOCKS!" Edd yelled as he tried to shake the dog free. David pried the Chihuahua off of Edd's leg, only for it to attack him instead. The dog bit into his jugular as well and fell down dead as well. The Chihuahua then leapt at Willy, who blocked it with his shield and fought to hold it back. The Chihuahua moved out of the way as Ed leapt for it and tackled Willy to the ground. Asheel slashed at it madly but the Chihuahua was too fast for him. It jumped on top of him but Asheel wouldn't go down easily. Asheel threw the dog at King Eddy who tried to hold it back as best he could as it foamed at the mouth, snarling madly as it tried to sink its teeth in. King Eddy managed to toss the dog away and at this point the battle was too much for him.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" King Eddy shouted as he fled. Edd, Willy, Ed, and Asheel followed him as Guntep laughed at their ignorance. The Chihuahua began to lap up Jonny's blood as it pooled on the ground.

"How many did we lose?" King Eddy asked.

"We lost Kenny, David, and Jonny, my lord."

"Damn it!" King Eddy yelled. "And we JUST recruited them as well! WHY DOES THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WHY?!"

"Want to use the holy bomb?" Edd asked.

"Yes I do!" King said, happily, almost as if he forgot about his comrade's deaths. "Let's blow that dog off the face of the kingdom!" Azure Lee and Ace Lee took out a small box. Azure opened it to reveal a small hand grenade. Azure took the device out and pulled the pin.

"Boom, boom bitch!" Azure yelled as he chucked the grenade next the Chihuahua who took a quick look at it before it exploded. The Chihuahua was no more. Azure and Ace joined King Eddy and his knights and they entered the cave. They soon saw an old coot (Rolf) standing near a bridge over a gorge of lava.

"It the bridge of death." Azure stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Willy replied.

"Okay so in order to cross we must answer the five questions," King Eddy instructed.

"Three questions." Ace corrected him.

"And just how you know?" King Eddy asked.

"I don't know but…." Ace said until he was suddenly picked up by a mystical force and screamed as he was thrown into the lava below with a low _SPLORT!_

"How did that happen?" King Eddy asked.

"I don't know..." Azure began until he was suddenly flung in the air as well and screamed as he fell into the gorge with a low _SPLORT!_

"You go first, Willy." King Eddy said.

"I have a better idea why doesn't Sir Asheel go?" Willy said, ushering Asheel forward.

"I'll take it my liege." Asheel said.

"Answer the five questions,"

"Three questions." Edd corrected him.

"As best you can and we'll watch and pray." King Eddy finished.

"I understand my liege." Asheel headed towards the bridge.

"God be with you, Asheel!" King Eddy called after him. Asheel approached Rolf who held a halting hand.

"Stop!" Rolf ordered. "He who approaches the Bridge of Death must answer Rolf these questions three, here to the other side he see."

"Ask me the questions, bridge keeper I am not afraid." Asheel said gallantly.

"What…if your name?"

"Sir Asheel of Camelot." Asheel answered.

"What…is your quest?"

"To seek the Holy Grail."

"What…is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Alright off you go then." Rolf stepped aside.

"Oh thank you, very much." Asheel said as he began to cross the bridge while everyone's bugged out of their heads.

"That's so easy even Ed can do it!" Willy said as they approached Rolf.

"Stop!" Rolf ordered Willy. "He who approaches the Bridge of Death must answer Rolf these questions three, here to the other side he see."

"Ask me the questions, bridge keeper," Willy said. "I'm not afraid."

"What…is your name?"

"Sir Willy of Camelot."

"What…is your quest?"

"To seek the holy grail."

"What…does Rolf wish become when he grows up?"

Willy opened to his mouth to say his favorite color but then hesitated when he heard the whole question.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" suddenly Willy was flung into the air and shrieked in terror as he plummeted into the lava below. Sir Ed then stepped forward.

"Stop! What…is your name?"

"My name is Ed!" Ed replied.

"What…is you quest?"

"To find the golden cup thingy!"

"What…is your favorite color?" Ed scratched his chin and the sun went down, then back up, then back down, then back up. Everyone was asleep at this time until Ed said his answer.

"Butter toast!" Ed was suddenly flung into the air and screamed as he fell into the lava below the gorge. King Eddy stepped forward.

"Stop! What…is your name?"

"It is Eddy, king of the Britons!"

"What…is your quest?"

"To seek the Holy Grail."

"What…is the air-velocity of unladed swallow?"

"What do you mean? An African swallow or European swallow?" Rolf hesitated for a moment.

"I-I…I don't know that." Rolf screamed as he was flung into the air and thrown into the lava below.

"How do you know so much about swallows?" Edd asked.

"Well you have to know these things when your king you know? And by the way what do you mean how do I know so much? I didn't really say anything that specific." The two began to cross the bridge and after a few moments, made it to the other side unscathed however Asheel was nowhere to be seen.

"Sir Asheel!" King Eddy called out.

"Sir Asheel!" Edd called out.

_Meanwhile…_

Asheel leaned up against a police car as an officer patted him down while the second officer looked through his stuff. They then handcuffed Asheel and put him inside the car before driving away.

_Back with King Eddy and Sir Edd…_

The two remaining members of the party then saw a large boat in front of them. They boarded it and began to row it across the ocean. They rowed for a few hours until they reached a castle in the distance.

"We did it!" King Eddy squealed. "We made it to the castle! Our quest will soon be over! Praise the lord!" the boat soon came to a stop and they looked up to see a familiar soldier.

"Well, well, well it's the K-niggets again!" said Jason as he looked at King Edd and Edd with a grin.

"OH COME ON!" King Eddy screamed into the sky. "HOW MANY MORE OBSTACLES ARE THERE SERIOUSLY? WE DEALT WITH RETARDED KNIGHT WHO SAY "NI", GOT MAULED BY A KILLER RABBIT, LOST TWO OF MY KNIGHTS AT THE BRIDGE OF DEATH, ONE OF MY KNIGHTS DECIDED TO WALK OUT ON US, AND WE GOT TAUNTED BY THIS BOZO AND NOW ITS GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN?"

"Hey, Red come and look at the midget crying over here!" Jason ushered for his friend to come over.

"He looks like he's going to bust an artery!" Red pointed out and the two burst with laughter.

"WE DEMAND ENTRANCE TO THIS CASTLE IN THE NAME OF GOD!" King Eddy barked only to have trash dumped on him in return. Red and Jason laughed even harder.

"THAT DOES IT!" King Eddy turned and began to walk away from the castle as Edd followed.

"But, King Eddy what about the Grail?"

"Oh we'll get the Grail. We just need a little "Backup"." King Eddy replied with a grin. "I WILL HAVE THE GRAIL, FRENCH MEN! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the scene transitions to King Eddy and Edd standing in front of a large line of English knights, armed for battle.

"ALRIGHT YOU, FRENCH TRASH! PREPARE TO FACE THE MOST HUMILIATING DEFEAT IN YOUR LIFE! CHARGE!" the long line began to dash towards the castle. Men shouted loudly as they drew nearer to the fort. Suddenly the men came to a halt as several police cars stopped in front of them and officers began to usher the soldiers backward. The wife of the historian came out of the car pointing at King Eddy and Edd yelling,

"That's them! Those were the ones who sent that knight to kill my husband!"

"He was annoying!" King Eddy replied. "How'd you even know where we were?" Eddy's question was answered when an officer approached him, carrying Slade's torso.

"I chin dialed my phone which fell out of my pocket in the fight. I know this place well. I TOLD YOU THE BLACK AND ORANGE KNIGHT ALWAYS TRIUMPHS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The police officers then put King Eddy and Edd into a police car next to Asheel and shut the door. Soon the officers began to approach the writer who was writing this fic and...

_The fic end here after the writer was told to leave. We don't know anything else about the current conditions King Eddy, Edd, or Asheel. The fic is over, thank you for reading!_


End file.
